rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1 Opening
The RWBY Volume 1 Opening is a short animation sequence originally played at the end of "Ruby Rose" and subsequently at the beginning of each episode of Volume 1 thereafter. The song played throughout is "This Will Be the Day", written by Jeff Williams and sung by Casey Lee Williams. The intro of "Ruby Rose" shows an extended version, presenting more of the characters and visuals. This however, was not the case with later episodes, which showed a cut down version. Scenes :The scenes in italics are cut from the shortened edition of the opening in Episodes 2–15. *The opening starts with Ruby Rose kneeling at Summer's Gravestone near the Cliffside Forest. In the midst of a snowstorm, she looks up and sees a figure wearing a white cloak with a red interior, nearly identical to hers, that looks as if a person is wearing it before dissolving into white rose petals.'' The moon starts to scatter as the sky changes color, and a huge gust of wind kicks up snow and rose petals from Ruby's cloak. The camera pans to the left with the snow and rose petals, revealing the title of the show.'' *Weiss Schnee is seen under a spotlight in the Schnee Training Room, possibly preparing to sing as she closes her eyes. *Blake Belladonna appears next, standing on a branch in Forever Fall forest, then disappearing suddenly when a branch passes over the camera. In the background, outlines of Adam Taurus' mask and face are seen over the moon. *Yang Xiao Long looks over the city where Junior's Club is situated, checking her Scroll before looking up and riding off on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, in a cloud of smoke. *Several creatures of Grimm - including dozens of Beowolves, a Death Stalker, and a giant Nevermore flying at the camera - are seen. *Roman Torchwick and a few of his henchmen appear. *The scene bursts into fire, and three silhouettes of Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall are visible through the flames, as the camera zooms in on Cinder's right eye. *Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang prepare to fight a horde of shadowy creatures surrounding them as an orb of darkness is formed above. Ruby notices it just in time and the four get out of the way as it impacts the ground where they were. Ruby blasts herself forward into the fray, and her teammates follow. *Looking at a statue of a man and woman on a cliff over a Beowolf, Jaune Arc is joined by his teammates - Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie - as they all look up to the sky. *''Ozpin, holding The Long Memory and his mug, and Glynda Goodwitch, with her scroll, look onward while at the railing of the front of the school's airship, which flies off as several smaller craft soar around it.'' *A quick shot of each of the girls in Team RWBY with their symbols (Ruby ; Weiss ; Blake and Yang ) appear before a black background. *Ozpin and Glynda, Jaune and his teammates, Yang, Blake and Weiss all stand at the doors of Beacon Academy, and at the front, Ruby wields Crescent Rose, suddenly becoming a black silhouette (with her red cloak unchanged) that twirls the weapon around until she stops and allows the title to appear in the full moon behind her still-flowing cape. Trivia *A "clean" version of the opening, without the credits text overlays, can be found on YouTube. *The opening begins with callbacks to the four trailers, with Ruby standing in front of Summer's Gravestone, Weiss in the castle hall, Blake in the Forever Fall forest, and Yang looking at her scroll while sitting on her motorcycle and then driving away. *The Volume 1 DVD and Blu-ray contain a hidden easter egg that, when accessed, plays the storyboard for the original version of the opening. The storyboard uses a slightly different version of "This Will Be the Day". Videos Full Intro Shortened Intro Category:Volume 1 Category:Openings